The Other Child
by 619thatsmynumba
Summary: The first chapter is short and gets the story stated, if i tell u it will give it away. One original character and the rest of the heroes cast.
1. Chapter 1

I awoke to the sun seeping in through the window. It was immediately absorbed by my eyes, it burned. Yet it was hard to look away. Still groggy I slipped out of my bed. Something was different. There was a disturbance. I couldn't put my finger on it. I looked around at the same pale white walls I saw for the past fourteen years; however it seemed different. Today was special. Why, I don't know.

I sat down on the ground contemplating. Then out of the silence arrived a tremendously loud noise. I jumped to my feet ready for whatever was coming. Yet, nothing drew near. I went to the window in the door to see what was going on outside. The door flew open from my weight pushing on it. I stood back. Shock filled my body and I stood still for what seemed like an eternity. Yet, my curiosity took over and I congregated the strength to saunter out into the hall. For the first time I paced out of that like I'd seen so many people do before. It felt strange, like I was a new born learning the ropes and seeing these new things. Finally, the hallway came to an end. At the end was a door. It was different from all the other doors. For one, it had a name plaque on it. When I read what it said, well that's where the story begins.

My eyes gazed over the name tag over and over again. Every time I read it sent a larger and larger tingling sensation down to my spine. The name tag read Robert Bishop, AKA my father.

I mustered up the courage to pry open the door just enough so I could glimpse inside. Inside was an office. Inside that office was a desk. Behind that desk a chair. And in that chair sat a man. I couldn't quite tell if it was him or not, but someone was there. Finally, I blurted out "Father is that you." Yet, no response came from him. Worry rushed through my body like a mud slide coming down a mountain. I slipped in through the door like a snake. I was in his office. So much was happening; all in one day. After fourteen years of nothingness and boredom I arrived upon the day that actually mattered. The day I might make a difference. I stood in front of his desk, his chair turned away from me. He was facing the window. Like he was staring at something. I turned to look outside too. There was a crystal blue lake with a willow tree on its shore. It was beautiful. I had only seen something like it in pictures that my sister had shown me. I stared at its shimmering lake in almost a trance. I blinked and turned back to the chair. I once again yelled, "Dad?" Once again there was no answer. Finally, I decided to turn the chair around. Then, it was never the same.

Suddenly, I fell to the ground. As flabbergasted as a caveman discovering fire. I started hyperventilating. A throng of emotions filled my head. Out of confusion and disgust I ran out of the room as fast as possible. I didn't look back. I just kept going tripping on myself on the way. Finally came the day, and I wish I wouldn't have ever originated. For today, I saw a horrible thing. In that office, behind that desk, in that chair was my father. _Dead..._


	2. Chapter 2

Black, everything went black. I fell to the ground suddenly and hard. The next thing I knew I was being woken up. Everything was fuzzy and hazy. A black figure stood over me. I couldn't quite make out their face.

"Did I get run over by a herd of elephants?" I asked the mysterious shadow.

"No silly, you fainted. Tough guy huh?"

"You want to fall on this floor? It is as hard and cold as Angela Petrelli's heart."

I could hear her laugh, and somehow it sounded familiar. Suddenly everything became more and more clear. I could make out the shadows face now, and the flowing blonde hair. My heart almost skipped a beat. For standing over me was my sister.

"Elle!" I screamed as if I had seen a ghost.

"Now there's my little brother. I haven't seen you in a while. I thought father had completely turned you into a psychopath like me. Come on get up. You need to be quiet and careful to get out of here alive. Now I need you to go to this address. We will meet up later, I have some unfinished business."

Before I could object, as quickly as she came she was gone. Typical Elle, and typical me I followed my orders. I slipped through the corridors making sure no one had seen me. Finally, I arrived at the entrance. I slowly walked out of the door. It felt strange. I glanced at the outside world, it was amazing. Yet, I stood out like a sore thumb. Let's just say a fourteen year old in the middle of a city dressed in all white doesn't exactly fit in. This was learned from experience. But, I had a mission. Meet with my sister and do it quickly.

I strolled down the narrow and crowded streets of New York. I gazed around at the marvelous new objects that I had never seen before. I had seen this one invention that at first scared me, but now I was just curious, I felt like a kitten. Plus, the buildings were tremendously tall. It looked as if they stretched to the heavens. I was walking down the streets so amazed by the new items I ran right into someone. He was carrying some liquid I had never seen before. It poured down my leg and it stung like, well like when I used to piss off Elle. He glared at me, but I paid no attention to him. I trudged onward looking for more new substances. However, the journey was over and I had arrived at the address. I was as giddy as could be. I now had the opportunity to actually go into one of the buildings. Slowly, I approached the door. I flung open the door expecting Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory and…….well it was a warehouse. It was dull, just like the living quarters I had lived in for the past fourteen years. I slugged down to the ground. I just sat there waiting. Waiting for her. Waiting for the future. Yet, all I could think about was the past.

* * *

"All right spin the globe Alexander," ordered Elle.

He quickly spun the globe. It twirled around the wheel in the plain white room like it had done so many times before. Elle quickly stopped the globe with her finger and it came to a screeching stop on New Zealand. They both glanced at each other. However Alexander gave a sigh.

"We are never going to go to any of these places, are we? I'm just going to be hidden in here, and you're going to go put your life on the line catching psychos," questioned Alexander.

"That's not true silly."

"How so? Dad would never think of letting me have any freedom. No one knows I exist. He got scared when I got a cold. He's paranoid about me, face it. He doesn't think I'm responsible, especially after the example you have set."

Elle gave him a death stare and Alexander looked away. It got quiet and somewhere on the earth a gay baby was born. She was contemplating what to say to her little brother.

_"_I accidentally set my grandmother's house on fire when I was six. Caused a blackout in four counties in Ohio when I was eight. I spent my ninth birthday in a glass room with an IV of lithium in my arm. I've lived in this building for sixteen years, ever since the shrinks diagnosed me as a sociopath with paranoid delusions. But they're just out to get me, 'cause I threatened to kill them. I'm twenty-four years old and I've never gone on a date. Never been on a roller-coaster. Never been swimming. But that's just normal, right?" (that's a quote from the show)

" Yah….we are just everyday,normal,american kids."

* * *

I had been sitting there for what seemed to be forever. Finally, I decided to get up and walk around. Yet, when I got up my leg was asleep and I fell right back down to the ground. This was clearly not my day. After picking myself back up I walked over towards the left corner and saw a long metal table. On the table were some cloths; however that was not what intrigued me. I threw the cloths onto the ground and stared in awe at the metal. I slipped into the cloths but now it was time to have some fun.


End file.
